descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arya Cognito
Childhood: The Early Days of Arya Cognito Before everything that has been compiled about Arya had transpired.......there was Arya Cognito, daughter to wealthy Naboo corporate financial backers Torin Cognito and Malida Lotris-Cognito. Oldest sister to her brother Calen and sisters Sara and Mali Cognito. Her childhood was one of lavish living and the finest in Naboo education and cultural experience. Arya took to the lifestyle well as did her sibilings. Her parents were loving and spared no expense to helping their children flourish as human beings. The children also had a kind old grandmother to which they owed their happiness to as well. Malida's mother was Penelope Lotris, a tiny elderly woman, who was known in Theed as a wonderfully attentive childcare attendant for busy working parents. Arya's single digit years saw her at the Jedi Temple under a Master Tyris of Naboo. Her brother and sisters would spend their childhood and teen years at the jumpstart political education institutes. Arya was the only one in her family to have any assemblance of midichlorian potential. very early historical datapads, it was mentioned briefly that her grandmother may have secretly been a gifted Jedi Consular. As the years went by, Arya was recognized as a gifted padawan of the Jedi Order. Her parents were proud and her sibilings were happy for her success as well. The Cognito family was flourishing and would continue to do so until Arya turned 12 years old. The Imperial Way of Doing Things: Arya's Life Spirals Downward Torin and Malida Lotris-Cognito were successful in their finanical backer positions and published advertising that spoke to their client exclusivity of Republic supporters and their vehement denial of Imperial-backed business. At the time before the rise of the New Sith Empire, Arya was a mother of two, grandmother to one and a bounty huntress and Republic sympathizer and the Galactic Empire's public enemy number 1. (|) Hapes Consortium (|) Queen Mother Arya's Rise and Fall At 33, Arya assumed a new role as Queen Mother of Hapes due to the death of her grandmother. The darkness of the Sith had crept into her aura five years earlier and had consumed her by the time she assumed power. Her, then, lover and would have been husband, Jertrend Rand, tried to coax the young woman back to the light. In the days that followed the ending of the Imperial Alliance, Arya grew wary of the threat from Black Sun and the Hutts. Arya disappeared from Hapes and Jertrend's side and re-entered the vast expanses of deep space. Betrayal at Dathomir Arya had designed and trained a new apprentice that had turned on her and became her nemesis for several years, Ava Knight. After being manipulated by Arya, Ava, suddenly, forgave her for everything. Arya was smarter. She kept her enemy closer with a smile. Her aging body was the cause of her further need for Ava. Over the next several years, Arya discoveries in the field sent her to the planet Dathomir in search of an artifact said to allow for possession. Arya found the artifact, a black chained necklace with a bright orange square cut gemstone as the amulet. She placed the necklace (along with her lifeforce) in the care of the twi'lek Singing Mountain Oracle, Sith Priestess Rashati. The twi'lek wrote up a datapad in Ryl that was then given to Arya to give to Ava. Arya's datapad did not make it to Ava and Arya was killed by a toxic ysalamiri injection. Arya subtly touched Ava Knight's arm, which unbeknownst to Ava transferred a piece of Arya's dormant life force into Ava. Before Arya died, Ava was given the task of recovering lost information on Dathomir from the Nightsisters that had poisoned Arya. Arya's plan was working perfectly. Ava recovered the tablet, deciphered it and ran for the location indicated. She was followed by the Nightsisters up to the Singing Mountain where a showdown between the clans erupted. Ava snuck up the mountain towards the cave and found the Singing Mountain Oracle and the necklace. The Rebirth of Arya Cognito and Darth Mysteria Upon putting the necklace on, Ava was killed by the power of Arya's invading lifeforce and Arya took over her body. Ava's body and mind was now Arya's and she became 27 again. With the Dathomiran Witches in all out civil war with one another, Arya left Dathomir with a smile. Darth Mysteria has returned from the grave and is back to create more chaos in a galaxy that is being slowly controlled by the Republic. Now that Darth Mysteria has returned from the grave and successfully started a civil war between the witches on Dathomir, Arya is heading back to Coruscant, where her business associate, Genahl Marok, has set up a new base of operations. The famed Paradisio Club has been imploded and replaced by an even more grand hive of debauchery, Palmadori Court. Pirates of Myst ruled by Darth Mysteria The age of the Pirates of Myst had begun. The Pirates of Myst were created to spread a message of dominance. Enroute to Coruscant, Arya ordered a kamikazi attack on Republic targets by some of her allies. When she arrived, Arya spoke a menacing speech about the destruction of the Republic. She vowed to stop the oppression of the Republic. She strived for the people of the galaxy to be taught to help themselves and if they couldn't to simply die. Her personal belief was that of only the strongest will survive and all others should be allowed to die rather than aided by the "big brother" called The Republic. Destroy "big brother" and the galaxy will have to help themselves. Arya didn't strive to see herself in the position of ultimate power. She wanted to destroy the juggernauts of galactic policing in order to see the galaxy helping themselves. If it meant destroying governments and killing the oppressors, Arya wouldn't hesitate in doing so. The Union of the Sith Arya's plan for Republic destruction was foiled by her underestimation of the Republic's power. That fact combined with the re-emergence of her old lover, Jertrend Rand. After the near fiasco at the Republic Data Center, Arya switched gears. She had Jertrend call for the Republic to completely destroy Palmadori Court. Arya was to go full time into her dark sider path. Darth Mysteria, upon speaking with Xander, soared across the galaxy to Ziost. Ziost's Sith Citadel was a former base of operations for the Sith Empire and home of the, then, Sith Council. Arya wasn't there long before a few others joined her. At first, the incredible amounts of dark energy within the Citadel caused her to break down, but soon the power within her began to grow and she began to embrace the darkness. Soon the effects of Darth Traya's necklace would no longer be necessary. Opulent Indulgence at the House of Mysteria With the Sith Order beginning to grow in strength, Arya was asked by Xander as a favor to head to Lok to protect a small Sith hideout being constructed there. The mission was a success, but was hell on Arya. She decided to take a day off to enjoy herself. That decision led to a fateful elitest ball. A spy for the Hutts had weaseled his way into the party along with a trusted friend of Arya's, Desto. With the party silently infiltrated and her manor being aimmed at for demolition from the cliffs above, Arya was alerted by Desto that Borga the Hutt wished to speak with her. Arya along with the newly arrived Xander Starkiller and his apprentice Crystal Carter took to the sky over Naboo. Arya used force lightning wave to quickly dispatch her would be captors and made her way to Borga's throne room where she met up with some charging twi'leks. She made quick work of them and moved onto the slime ball himself. Before she could speak with him, A yellow lightsaber blade cut right through his eye and killed him. The figure behind the blade was Arya's long lost daughter Amia Cognito. The two escaped the yacht while Xander and Crystal made short work of the battalion and the yacht. The action outside went relatively unnoticed. Lady Cognito's Life In Ruins .........................A Quick Recap of Years Ago.................... *Eons ago on Glee Anselm, a femme fatale had once reigned supreme over the Nido Syndicate. *Longer still, That woman's Paradisio Club was the site of many controversial events. Her tumultous relationship with the Hutts took center stage at the massive five story nightclub. The Hutts and the woman took advantage of each other's influence and financial strength until the Hutts grew tired of the partnership and decided to have her eliminated. After staging her demise, she went into the shadows feeling a new sense of darkness creeping through her veins. *The Hutt Syndicate having had a vendetta over her previous Paradisio Era successful raids of them decided upon the destruction of her properties on Naboo, Taris, Coruscant, Tatooine and Glee Anselm. They even brutally murdered her family in attempts to lure her out. *After losing of her property assets, The matriarch had lost her money, her prominence and was alone once more. After she disappeared from the Dark Lord Starkiller and his Sith Empire, the Rogue Sith went into the dark abyss of Bakura to find a place to gather her strength to take on the Hutts. In a surprise ambush, The Hutts had caught up to her and instead of killing her they destroyed her connection to the force permanently. By injecting the toxic blood of the ysalmari, the Sith was severed from the Force and left for dead on Bakura. The Hutts considered her crimes paid for by her new pain. The tortured Forceless creature was picked up by a passing caravan master named Moseel Kartelo, who helped her with passage back to civilization in the Core World city planet of Coruscant. ................Years later........... The mysterious femme fatale Arya Cognito dropped off the galactic radar. She had taken the alias of Falena Delacroix and opened a black market trading shop in the lower levels of Coruscant. The shop was dodgy and struggling financially to say the least. Her life was hard and she survived the almost weekly gangster attacks by the grace of her hand-to-hand combat prowess. Arya's life was a far cry from the previous glory of hers. The penthouse suites and mansions with all of the luxuries that credits could buy were replaced with a rusty, damp, dark, one room metal jail cell type room with an almost broken refresher station and a makeshift bed that consisted of a cloth pad on a cold, metal floor. Her closet was a salvaged trunk with bug chewed clothing strew about inside of it. One of her two cheapo blasters was resting in one of the inside pockets of the trunk. Cognito lived day to day trying desperately to hawk her mediocre ship parts to sucker consumers. Maybe one customer would come by a week if she was lucky. She yearned to return to her life of lucrative crime.